bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
South BancyVille Kids' Awards for Best Animated Short Subject
The South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject is similar to 2 other South BancyVille Kids' Awards. Like The South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Feature Film and The South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Television Cartoon Production , The South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject holds 1 or 2 winners for the Silver Adrian statue for Best Animated Short Subject/Best Animated Short Subjects each year starting in 1986 during the first South BancyVille Kids' Award Ceremony. List of Award Winners and Nominees 1986 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: Loopy De Loop in "Big Mouse-Take" (1967) - Hanna-Barbera Productions NOMINEES: Goofy in "Aquamania" (1961) - Walt Disney Productions Baby Huey in "Huey's Father's Day" (1959) - Harvey Films, Paramount Cartoon Studios Herman and Katnip in "Hide and Peak" (1956) - Harvey Films, Paramount Cartoon Studios 1987 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE Mickey Mouse in "The Simple Things" (1953) - Walt Disney Productions Bancy and Pals in "A Green Mouse in California" (1987) - McMouser Animation Studios, MGM/UA, Hanna-Barbera Popeye the Sailor in "Floor Flusher" (1954) - King Features Syndicate, Paramount Cartoon Studios NOMINEES: Herman and Katnip in "Katnip's Big Day" (1959) - Harvey Films, Paramount Cartoon Studios "It's Tough to Be a Bird" (1969) - Walt Disney Productions 1988 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: Pixie and Dixie in "Cousin Tex" (1958) - Hanna-Barbera Productions NOMINEE: Baby Huey in "Pest Pupil" (1957) - Harvey Films, Paramount Cartoon Studios 1989 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: Herman and Katnip in "Of Mice and Menace" (1954) - Harvey Films, Paramount Cartoon Studios NOMINEE: Pixie and Dixie in "Rapid Robot" (1959) - Hanna-Barbera Productions 1990 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE Mickey Mouse in "The Prince and The Pauper" (1990) - Walt Disney Feature Animation "A Grand Day Out with Wallace and Gromit" (1989) - Aardman Animations, BBC Bristol Bancy and Pals in "Mike and Michelle's Surprise Guest" (1990) - McMouser Animation Studios, MGM/UA, Hanna-Barbera NOMINEES: Yogi Bear in "Baffled Bear" (1958) - Hanna-Barbera Productions Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy in "Horse Fathers" (1961) - Hanna-Barbera Productions 1991 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: Pixie and Dixie in "Rapid Robot" (1959) - Hanna-Barbera Productions NOMINEE: Baby Huey in "Pest Pupil" (1957) - Harvey Films, Paramount Cartoon Studios 1992 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: Bonkers D. Bobcat in "Petal to The Metal" (1992) - Walt Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Animation France S.A., Buena Vista International NOMINEE: The Pink Panther in "Pink Blue Plate" - DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, MGM/UA, Mirsch Films 1993 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: Goofy in "Aquamania" (1961) - Walt Disney Productions NOMINEE: Little Audrey in "Surf Bored" - Harvey Films, Paramount Cartoon Studios 1994 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS TIE: "Wallace and Gromit in "The Wrong Trousers" (1993) - Aardman Animations Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote in "Chariots of Fur" (1994) - Warner Bros. Animation, Chuck Jones Film Productions "A Very Bancy Christmas" (1994) - McMouser Animation Studios, Chuck Jones Film Productions, Kroyer Films, MGM/UA Television NOMINEE: The Pink Panther in "Pink Arcade" - DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, MGM/UA, Mirsch Films 1995 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: Mickey Mouse in "Runaway Brain" (1995) - Walt Disney Feature Animation, Buena Vista Pictures The Plushies take California (1995) - McMouser Animation Studios, Chuck Jones Film Productions, Pannonia Film Company, MGM/UA Wallace and Gromit in "A Close Shave" (1995) - Aardman Animations NOMINEE: The Pink Panther in "The Genie in Light Pink Fur" - DePatie Freleng, MGM/UA, Mirsch Films 1996 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE "Halloween Fun with Bancy" (1996) - McMouser Animation Studios, MGM/UA Television Tom and Jerry in "Purr-Chance to Dream" (1967) - MGM/UA, Turner Entertainment, Hanna-Barbera, Chuck Jones Film Productions "Peter and the Wolf" (1996) - Chuck Jones Film Productions, BMG Kids Home Video NOMINEES: Yogi Bear in "Pie Pirates" (1958) - Hanna-Barbera Productions Tom and Jerry in "Carmen Get It" (1962) - MGM/UA, Turner Entertainment, Hanna-Barbera, Gene Deitch, Rembrandt Films 2001 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE "Bancy's Florida Adventure" (2001) - McMouser Animation Studios, Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida, Walt Disney Pictures Krazy Kat in "An Arrow Escape" (1963) - King Features Syndicate, Gene Deitch, Rembrandt Films NOMINEES: Mickey Mouse in "Thru the Mirror" (1936) - Walt Disney Productions Popeye the Sailor in "Wood-Peckin'" (1943) - King Features Syndicate, Paramount Cartoon Studios 2002 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE "Sports Goofy meet Football Bancy" (2002) - McMouser Animation Studios, Toon City Animation, Walt Disney Television Animation Australia PTY Limited, Rough Draft Studios Korea, Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida, Walt Disney Pictures Kim Possible in "Crush" (2002) - Walt Disney Television Animation "Sports Goofy in Soccermania" (1987) - Walt Disney Feature Animation NOMINEE: "Goliath II" (1960) - Walt Disney Productions 2004 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE "Lorenzo" (2004) - Walt Disney Feature Animation Danny Phantom in "Parental Bonding" (2004) - Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Butch Hartman, Billionfold Studios, Viacom International NOMINEE: For The Birds (2001) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR 2007 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: "Your Friend The Rat" (2007) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEE: "Creature Comforts" (1989) - Aardman Animations 2010 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE Wallace and Gromit in "A Matter of Loaf and Death" (2008) - Aardman Animations "Day and Night" (2010) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEES: "Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run" (2007) - Sony Pictures Animation Casper the Friendly Ghost in "Fright from Wrong" (1957) - Harvey Comics Entertainment, Classic Media 2011 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: Toy Story Toons: "Hawaiian Vacation (2011) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR NOMINEE: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote in "Coyote Falls" (2009) - Warner Bros. Animation, Reel FX Studios 2012 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNER: "Paperman" (2012) - Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Pictures NOMINEE: Toy Story Toons: "Party-Saurus Rex" (2012) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR 2013 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE "The Blue Umbrella" (2013) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Goofy in "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater" (2007) - Walt Disney Animation Studios NOMINEES: Mater's Tall Tales: "Time Travel Mater" (2012) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "Puss in Boots and The Three Diablos" (2011) - DreamWorks Animation SKG 2014 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Subject WINNERS: TIE "Planes: Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular" (2014) - DisneyToon Studios "Un-Stoppable Bliss" (2014) - Walt Disney Animation Studios, McMouser Filmworks Animation "Feast" (2014) - Walt Disney Animation Studios "Madly Madagascar" - DreamWorks Animation SKG, 20th Century Fox Studios "Mickey Mouse: Get A Horse!" (2013) - Walt Disney Animation Studios NOMINEE - "Cat and DupliCat" (1967) - Warner Bros. Animation, Turner Entertainment, Chuck Jones 2015 South BancyVille Kids Award for Best Animated Short Subject (02/08/2016) WINNERS: TIE "Plush Peeved" (2015) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, Walt Disney Pictures "Sanjay's Super Team" (2015) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "Bancy's Award Crisis" (2015) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, Disney Television Animation, Turner Entertainment, Walt Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation SKG, Walt Disney Pictures "Inside Out: Riley's First Date?" (2015) - Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR "Animated Dreams" (2015) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios, PIXAR, Walt Disney Pictures "Frozen Fever" (2015) - Walt Disney Animation Studios "Bancy's Mistake" (2015) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Turner Entertainment, Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Pictures NOMINEES: "Lava" (2015) - PIXAR, Walt Disney Pictures "Cosmic Scrat-Trastrophe" (2015) - 20th Century Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios 2016 South BancyVille Kids Award for Best Animated Short Subject (02/26/2017) WINNERS: To Be Announced on 02/26/2017 NOMINEES: "New Student Ratwaller" (2016) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, PIXAR, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Warner Bros. Animation, Turner Entertainment, Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Pictures, Goldcrest Films Limited "Inner Workings" (2016) - Walt Disney Animation Studios "BancyToon Favorites: Bancy Turns Ten" (2016) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, PIXAR, DisneyToon Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, Goldcrest Films Limited "Monsters University: Party Central" (2014) - PIXAR, Walt Disney Pictures "Plushie Comedies: Bancy's Crazy Dream" (2016) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, PIXAR, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, Goldcrest Films Limited "Piper" (2016) - PIXAR, Walt Disney Pictures "Plushie Comedies: Spookable Plushies" (2016) - McMouser Filmworks Animation, PIXAR, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, Goldcrest Films Limited "Minions: Competition" (2015) - Illuminations Entertainment, Universal Pictures Family EntertainmentCategory:List of Fanfic Animation Awards